


Blank Eyes

by VioletKat22



Category: Ao Oni
Genre: Body Horror, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletKat22/pseuds/VioletKat22
Summary: “You’re acting strange.” the taller boy stated, Takuro frowned at this.“I’m just trying to keep the mood nice so nobody loses it.” Takuro smiled “Something wrong with that?” Hiroshi’s stomach began to twist, something was definitely wrong.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Blank Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this around 2018 and was gonna post it somepoint on halloween but forgot abt it and finding it in my docs again hurt like a BITCH so im posting it now

He kept absolutely still as the footsteps got louder, hand over his mouth in an attempt to silence his breathing. Hiroshi sat in the closet for what felt like forever when he heard a familiar voice call out.

“Hello?”  _ Takuro! _ He almost wanted to burst through the door to make sure his friend was okay. But Hiroshi hesitated.  _ He should be dead _ he thought to himself  _ That thing was right behind us when he tripped he shouldn’t be alive right now _

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice calling out again, “Hiroshi? Mika? Takeshi?” it can’t be him. There’s no way it’s him. But it sounded just like him. He sounded so worried, he sounded so  _ scared… _

“T….Takuro?” Hiroshi called out with a weak voice, slowly opening the closet door to see if his friend really was on the other side.

It was Takuro. No doubt about it. His red hair was a mess and out of its usual ponytail, falling over his shoulders and red, wet face. “Oh thank fuck!” he almost sobbed, running over and giving Hiroshi a tight hug. “I thought it got you, man, I was worried  _ sick _ !”

“I thought it got  _ you _ !” Hiroshi choked, hugging back with just as much force. “That thing was right on our tail when you tripped! How did you get out of that?”

“It walked right over me to get to you,” Takuro started, letting the other go to rub his face dry “I think it lost interest in me because I stopped moving.”

“That doesn’t make any sense…” Hiroshi replied “Either way, we need to move. That thing was in the middle of following me before you got here, so it could be on its way at any moment.” He then grabbed Takuro by the hand and made way for the door.

* * *

“Damn it! Locked.” Takuro cursed, kicking the door before them.

“Calm down, I think I might already have the key for this one.” Hiroshi replied and began looking through his pockets, pulling out a sliver key after a bit. “Here.” with a quick turn and click, the door opened.

“Awesome! Let’s go!” Takuro ran through the doorway, but Hiroshi didn’t follow. “What’s up?” his sounded impatient.

“I don’t know…” Hiroshi replied “...Something feels  _ off _ .” the other tilted his head at this, and walked back over to his friend. “Like what?” Takuro questioned, and unusual smile on his face. He seemed rather chipper compared to when Hiroshi found him.

“You’re acting strange.” the taller boy stated, Takuro frowned at this.

“Strange how?”

“I don’t know… You’re too cheery all of a sudden. Are you sure nothing happened after you fell?”

“I’m just trying to keep the mood nice so nobody loses it.” Takuro smiled “Something wrong with that?” Hiroshi’s stomach began to twist, something was  _ definitely _ wrong.

“No, but…” he started

“Hiroshi,” the redhead began, grabbing both of the other’s hands “Look at me, would I ever lie to you?” 

Hiroshi looked at him, and his blood ran cold.

“ _ You have its eyes. _ ”

With that Takuro’s grin widened, revealing large, sharp teeth that no human should have. He shoved Hiroshi away as his skin and limbs began to distort, twisting and turning and ripping through his shirt as he grew bigger and bluer. His blank eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head before the rest of him grew to fit them, and the other could only sit and watch in terror as his ‘friend’ morphed into one of those horrid beasts.

Once it appeared to be done, something finally clicked in Hiroshi’s head and he quickly turned to run, only to be greeted by two more of the things. They looked like Takeshi and Mika.

He turned back around to discover the original beast had come through the door to join what once was Takuro, and the four things began to close in on him.

“So that’s how it’s gonna be, huh…” Hiroshi smiled, just barely holding back tears. 

It was Game Over.

**Author's Note:**

> me, reading my own fic: who the fuck thought this was okay


End file.
